ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents: Year 6
Third year of ZettaiRyouiki's Harem Incidents, starting with blog 234. ZettaiBlog 234 Juri Kurebayashi *After talking about Juri's eyes she mentions that he'd rather see her "third" eye instead. Zettai agrees, and this leads to her mooning her nopan ass (in Spanish as well). *Then, after talking about Juri's ass she considers it a fault of the show for kids. She also mentions that's why she can't let out pedos, meaning farts. ZettaiBlog 235 Ciel Kirahoshi *Ciel challenges Juri to a battle after the blog, going into Nu Tablier Mode meaning naked apron. Juri counters by wearing a sexy sling swimsuit, and Zettai enjoys looking at both. The two then wrestle, with both showing off their asses a good amount as they enter. ZettaiBlog 236 Kon Tatsumi *After getting introduced Katja spins Kon's obi, causing her skirt to fall and her nopan ass to be exposed. She claims that she cannot get married now, but refuses the option of taking Zettai as her husband. She also fixes her kimono as well. Later on she mentions that kimonos did have underwear underneath, just that she forgot to wear them today. *Sadly Kon refuses to be possessed again just to show off her golden eyes so Katja mentions that she should show her "brown eye" instead. This confuses Kon so Chiaki tells her to ignore that. ZettaiBlog 237: Ririko Oribe *Ririko is surprised by Zettai's sudden appearance and slaps him, which oddly excites him. After explaining things she understands and agrees to the blog. *Later on Ririko goes back to her computer but Katja swaps her chair with Zettai. This means that Ririko has her blog done while facesitting him. She even mentions that her seat is comfier today. She does notice a little bit later but doesn't mind too much. She even wriggles and bounces her ass to tease him more. She dislikes that only canon material counts though, but keeps facesitting him until the end of the blog. ZettaiBlog 238: Yumeko Jabami *Katja mentions that her and Yumeko have the same scent, which Yumeko replies that she hasn't changed her pantyhose in a month. She then offers to play a coin-flip game with Zettai, pulling said coin out of her ass. *Yumeko continues to correctly guess the correct side it would flip onto, even mentioning the side of the coin once. This meant that Zettai had to do various punishments and these include kissing Yumeko's fat pantyhose ass for a few minutes, giving him a facefart, and taking him into the bathroom to do something that required being censored out. ZettaiBlog 239: Dia Kurosawa *After introducing herself Katja calls Dia CULO-saw if she actually showed her ass, which sadly she did not. Dia scolds her on using foul language but sadly wouldn't use "ass". Katja pulls down Dia's panties and spanks her bare ass, which Dia enjoys. This opens her eyes to the love of female asses and spanking. *Katja later sits on Zettai's back after he mentions that Dia should do it. She does so, sitting beside Katja and feels powerful. She likely stayed there for the remainder of the blog. ZettaiBlog 240: Anna Nishikinomiya *Because the others don't have collars Anna rips hers off and says a bunch of naughty words. Zettai tells her to ignore the first but enjoy the rest (which included "Ass" and "Fart"). *Later on Zettai surprises Anna by talking about her body which no one had said anything about before. Talking about these things makes her strip, excluding her bra. She even offers to do anal all night (though her word gets censored out). She also shakes her ass seductively. *Zettai refuses for the purposes of blog, but Anna thinks it's because her ass isn't big enough. Zettai agrees, saying she needs an ass 20 cm bigger. She wants to eat a lot of good food to make sure it's squishy enough and gets dressed. *Anna offers more anal but the others escape before she can put it into action. ZettaiBlog 241: Aoi Sakuraba *Early on Aoi did the dogeza to apologize for her short hair and blue eyes, but Zettai doesn't mind. She tries to think of some sort of compensation, eventually showing off her ass to Zettai but he wants her to cover back up. Not that her ass wasn't bad but because Zettai knew Aoi's heart belonged to Kaoru. Aoi promises that Miyabi and her big mature ass will return to please Zettai. ZettaiBlog 242: Emilia *Emilia is nervous about showing her behind, but Zettai and Katja talk her into it (the latter telling her to call it an "ass" too). Her cat mascot Puck is against it, but as Emilia starts stripping the cat jumps at her. This surprises Emilia and she lands ass-first sitting on Puck for giantess fun. She gets up some time after, putting on clothes, and Puck mentions how bad her ass smells. ZettaiBlog 243: Youko *None, other than Anna's wrestling antics. Though considering what Youko's show is like perhaps that was for the best... ZettaiBlog XX: Hime Arikawa *I regret this decision xD. ZettaiBlog 244: Shantae *Shantae shakes her hips to transform, turning into a mermaid to take down Risky's ship. Once on land she grabs Risky with her hair, tipping her over so that Risky's ass is in the air. Later, when Shantae is distracted Risky trips her and makes the genie fall on her ass. *Later on Shantae shakes her ass to become a harpy, kicking at Risky but eventually hitting her. She then elephant stomps on her, defeating her. Shantae also mentions that she gets a lot of stares, with Risky mentioning how much she shakes it. She tells the pirate to do it, but Risky says that's embarrassing. Zettai makes an em-bare-ass-ing joke, and he gets scolded as he was also staring at their asses during the fight. He also stared at how Shantae's bounced and jiggled as well. *The two team up against Zettai and facesit him, both barely fitting on his face. They continue to sit for the remainder of the blog. Shantae also enjoyed his sniffing as well. ZettaiBlog 245: Haruna Takaoka *Haruna dislikes the score that Zettai gave her ass, so she decides to show it off. She moons him, asking for more points. He slaps her ass casually, but only counts canon moments. ZettaiBlog 246: Shimei Ryomou *Ryomou greets Zettai by getting him in a reverse scissorhold, trapping him with her legs. He gets excited as she squeezes tighter. He complains that he can't breathe, so she knows what to do. She blows a big fart, with Chiaki turning around as she knew it was coming. He faints from her finisher, but Katja and Chiaki convince her to stay. *Ryomou then handcuffs Zettai to a tree and facesits him for the remainder of the blog. She likely keeps farting so that he can breathe as well. ZettaiBlog 247: Nagisa Furukawa *After transforming Haruna, Ryomou, and Shantae all try wrestling holds on Nagisa. She even hits Shantae with Ryomou, who complains about her weight. Ryomou says it's because of her heavy fat ass. ZettaiBlog 248: Aphrodite *Aphrodite recognizes Zettai from Topaz's blog a while back, and says that no seat could match his face. He liked it as well, so she sits her fat ass on his face after he gets in position on the throne. She enjoys it again, and he remains there for the remainder of the blog. Katja also mentions her ideas for ass growth. *Aphrodite shakes her fat ass once Zettai starts the blog. After he mentions her eyes she says he probably likes her brown eye better and rips a "Melody of Happiness", even if Chiaki dislikes it. *Aphrodite shakes her ass again even if Zettai says only canon things work for "ass". She then uses her "marvelous marshmallow hip" and bounces her huge ass against his body for several minutes, which he endures. He still refuses to change the grade so she says he passes her trial. *Later on Aphrodite pushes her full weight against his face. After the blog is complete she finally gets up, letting him breathe fresh boring air again. She also complains about her lonely ass, taking him offscreen for more fun as the blog ends. ZettaiBlog 249: Itsuki Kannagi *Itsuki approaches the Gundam that Zettai rented as he's double parked. She arrests him, putting handcuffs on him so that his hands are behind his back. She says that anything that he says will be used against him, though sadly when Zettai says "ass" she does not (yet). *Itsuki releases him later, and takes a seat on his lap for most of the blog. Her fat ass feels big and soft. Later on Itsuki puts on glasses. *Itsuki is surprised that Zettai loves her ass so much, especially due to the smell (which makes him like it more). She peaches him and has him sniff her unwashed ass, which he enjoys. Itsuki then rips a huge fart, though Zettai's assistants are not as happy about it as he is. ZettaiBlog 250: Mikumo Guynemer *Zettai is ambushed by Mikumo, who pins him down and pulls on his arm while also sitting on his back. He then introduces her and she recognizes him as the blogger who talked about Ranko. *Mikumo complains about Zettai being unfocused, and he focuses on her ass. He even calls it amazing. Mikumo then rewards him by mooning him, showing off her bare fat ass without shame. He loves it so much he nosebleeds. *After the blog is done Zettai gets ambitious and smacks Mikumo's ass. She glares, but is actually amused by it before leaving. ZettaiBlog 251: Subaru Nakajima *Subaru gets confused at first and puts on thick-framed glasses. Later on she also moons Zettai, ordering him to kiss her fat ass. He does so, somehow able to continue writing for the rest of the blog with her ass against his face. Subaru also mentions that she could get addicted to this, and shakes her ass a bit further in the blog. ZettaiBlog 252: Hitagi Senjougahara *When transforming Subaru shows off her ass well. Then, after the battle and Hitagi is defeated she falls with her bare ass in the air. ZettaiBlog 253: Rina Touin *After giving the total score Zettai says that one of the reasons for the low score is the lack of ass moments. Rina moons her big ass without shame, showing proudly but pulling up her pants once she realizes that it won't count for her score. ZettaiBlog 254: Blanc *Blanc defeats Zettai in Smash 64, making him complain about the overpowered grabs. She replies by holding him tight and getting him in a camel clutch. She holds this until he grabs some nearby rope. *Sadly Blanc's ass is somewhat small so she says that she can fit on most chairs. Zettai suggests that she should use him as a chair if her ass would be too big for regular chairs. ZettaiBlog 255: Aleksandra Ivanovna "Sasha" Pokryshkin *After entering (through the window) and being introduced Sasha makes herself comfortable which means she takes off her skirt. Her panties are showing, though they're not actually panties. *Later on they talk about Minna's great scene. This encourages Sasha to pull off her panties, showing off her bare bear ass. She also grabs Zettai's nose with her cheeks, which stinks but he loves it. Sasha then rips a point-blank fart and Zettai compliments her boldness, which she accepts. ZettaiBlog 256: Kaede Sakura *Nothing really. Blame the SJWs. ZettaiBlog 257: Blue Mountain Aoyama *After talking about glasses Aoyama feels bad for her thin frames, but Rize puts a pair of thick-framed glasses on her. *Later on Zettai discusses the moment when Aoyama's chair broke due to her fat ass. As if called she then breaks the chair she was sitting on, which Rize says is the sturdiest chair in the restaurant. For Aoyama's comfort Zettai then offers to be her chair, and she facesits on his sturdy face. He loves it even if it seems heavy. *After the blog Aoyama says that she's in a slump and asks Zettai for help. They then go into the broom closet, likely having lots of assy gassy fun. Chino even complains that there's strange noises and smells coming from the closet too. ZettaiBlog 258: Kotori Otonashi *Kotori also wears glasses like Aoyama the blog before, wearing a nice pair of thick-framed red glasses. She also says that more girls should wear glasses as well. *After talking about her measurements Kotori proudly shows off her huge ass, which is 132 cm. She even moons as proof, and has Zettai massage her ass. He fondles her cheeks and compliments her softness. *Kotori says that she doesn't mind shotas or an older guy, teasing Zettai a little with that line. After the blog she loses her chair and has him act as a seat for her fat ass. She prefers his back too, meaning that she'll keep sitting there and go over her backlog all day. ZettaiBlog 259: Yoshinoya *When meeting Yoshinoya Chiaki mentions that she's only wearing a naked apron, especially when she bow. It flabbergasts Zettai when she mentions the principal said it was inappropriate, to which Yoshinoya has him appreciate it by showing her ass and shaking her hips. It supports her that she comes closer, but "accidentally" trips and ends up facesitting Zettai. She sits there for the whole blog. *After discussing glasses Yoshinoya puts a pair with thick frames on. Zettai mentions she should keep her third eye uncovered for maximum sexiness. Later on Zettai also says that he loves her whole body, even if her ass in particular. *Yoshinoya says that she's met someone and proclaims her love of Zettai with a smelly fart. Chiaki and others recoil from it, but says that they're perfect for one another. ZettaiBlog 260: Dokuro Mitsukai *Before the blog begins Yoshinoya hugs Zettai's arm tight. *The mature recently blogged girls show up, saying that Zettai likes mature girls now too. He thanks them by smacking their asses, which arouses the three girls. *Zettai calls upon the powers of his Z-Moves, meaning many girls are summoned for an attack. This includes Melona showing up and releasing a deadly fart and Cure Felice smacking him with her big Fairy ass. The first wave doesn't defeat Dokuro well enough, so more come including Klan and her giantess and smelly ass sitting on her. ZettaiBlog 261: Tearju Lunatique *Tearju enters and trips, showing off her teacherly ass in the air. *Later on after discussing her clothes Tearju asks how she can apologize for her lack of costumes. Katja then leads her away for a "meal" and also for a clothing roulette. This includes a bunny girl outfit, a maid, a gym uniform with blue buruma, and white shirt. *Later on Tearju is switched with Riri and the meganekko teacher marshmallows Topaz over there. She then gives him a lot of fun. ZettaiBlog 262: Yuri Nikaidou *Yuri glares at Zettai for staring at her ass, calling him a pig in a sexy manner. She then says he hasn't been trained properly and tries him out for herself, sitting on his back with her fat ass. He enjoys her heavy teacher ass, and she gives him a history question while bouncing. When he gets it wrong she unzips her skirt to moon him and forces him to breath her hellish fart. She even says that the smell will fill his nose all day and notices his arousal. *After talking about glasses Yuri puts on red thick-framed glasses. Later on she "punishes" him for being obsessed with asses by slapping his face with her fat ass. *When the blog is over Yuri then sits back on Zettai's back and has him carry her somewhere private for more fun. ZettaiBlog 263: Mitsuka Yoshimine *Zettai starts wondering where the girl is, and Mitsuka comes out wearing a sexy sling swimsuit. She even shows off her fat ass proudly. She also teases Zettai further by sitting on his lap and mentioning "something good" is poking her. *After talking about Mitsuka's brown eyes she shows off her brown third eye proudly. She even farts, which Zettai sniffs fully. She then returns to sitting on his lap. *Later on Mitsuka starts bouncing on his crotch with her fat ass, teasing him after he talks about manga fanservice. Finally, after the blog is done she takes Zettai somewhere private for Ass lessons. ZettaiBlog 264: Nanako Kuroi *Nanako introduces herself and Katja steps out to play with a certain meganekko. *Later on Zettai asks to see Nanako's "brown eye" but she makes him fill out questions first. He does it while continuing with the blog, and as a reward she moons him without shame. Nanako even lets out a big fart for him which he sniffs up. *Nanako also implies that Zettai could make her a mother and winks. ZettaiBlog 265: Yoriko Matsumoto *After talking about glasses Yoriko puts on thick framed red glasses. Zettai is happy and she mentions that she wants to make sure her students are happy. This makes Katja whisper an idea into her ear, giving her advice on how to really make Zettai happy. *Zettai isn't too interested in Yoriko's jeans so she removes them and shows off her fat ass. She also gets some spankings which she enjoys. Her ass also jiggles like crazy too, and Zettai continues to smack it as he goes on with the blog. *Later on Yoriko couldn't hold in her gas, farting right in the middle of her own sentence. Zettai sniffs her gases and calls them deadly, which embarrasses Yoriko to the point of covering her ass back up. ZettaiBlog 266: Nanami Kiryuu *During the battle Nanami states that it should be taken seriously, but she lets out a fart right after. Zettai is glad that he's downwind as well. ZettaiBlog 267: Diana Cavendish *Diana gets flustered when Zettai talks about her ass, especially when Katja calls it her "pooper". Zettai says that she should show it with pride, but sadly Diana refuses. *After the blog Chiaki points out how rude Diana has been, and Katja gives her some swift spanks. Fortunately Diana enjoys them, but she doesn't last long against the dommy loli's attacks. Katja even finishes her off with one huge spank. ZettaiBlog 268: Haruka Nogizaka *Haruka doesn't know what Zettai meant by having three "brown eyes". Katja explains it to her, flustering the secretive ojou. *Later on Haruka is embarrassed by the word "Ass" but still gets able to say it. Katja rewards her with a spank, though Haruka does enjoy it. Further on Katja offers her the chance for sadist lessons, though Haruka respectively declines. ZettaiBlog 269: Quetzalcoatl/Lucoa *This blog lacked fanservice, but Lucoa is a PAC and was a dragon for most of it as well. ZettaiBlog 270: Rea Sanka *After Zettai discusses Rea's problem scene she wants to apologize. She isn't sure how to, but Katja gives her tips. Rea then moons Zettai with her pale ass. She then tries to hip-attack his face, but misses and hits his crotch with her fat ass. He says that it hurts but in a good way, and she puts her clothes back on. ZettaiBlog 271: Primula *After Zettai mentions glasses Primula becomes curious. This leads to Katja putting a pair of black thick-framed glasses on the loli, and also lends her another pair for Nerine as well. She feels cuter afterward too. *Primula tells Zettai that talking about butts is rude, but he tells her to use the proper word meaning "Ass". After explaining himself Primula repeats "ass" quite a bit, even sitting and bouncing on Zettai's crotch as she does so. ZettaiBlog 272: Sariel *Sariel says that Zettai deserves pampering and gives him a hug. He flusters, but after some encouragement he hugs her and grabs her ass. She's surprised but loves it. However, as he didn't ask for permission first she punishes him with a Marvelous Marshmallow Hip. She lays him on the bed and bounces on his head with her ass. It hurts him, but in a good way. Sariel continues to do this as he starts the blog. *After talking about her eyes Sariel shows off her angelic anus, teasing him with the power of it. She realizes that power after Zettai compliments her ass, letting out a heavenly fart from her Evil Third Eye. Zettai loves Sariel's kindness. *As the blog wraps up it is implied that Sariel has even more fun after the blog is over, closing the doors behind her. ZettaiBlog 273: Satanichia “Satania” Kurumizawa McDowell *After mentioning her lack of canon ass shots Satania shows off her hellish underwear. She drops her skirt, showing off her black frilly thong and fat ass. Zettai smacks her cheeks somewhat as he explains that only canon things count, so Satania gets dressed. ZettaiBlog 274: Fuji-san *Fuji-san challenges the monthly girls to a swimming race. This means that Rea shows up in a competition swimsuit, Primula is in a school swimsuit, Sariel is in a sling swimsuit, and Satania puts on a red bikini. ZettaiBlog 275: Nui Harime *Chiaki, Katja, and Zettai start the blog discussing the title, which leads to Nui interrupting and saying they can't talk about her ass like that. Katja asks if there's another way, and ends up giving Nui's bare ass spankings. She enjoys it, saying that it's her one weakness. Katja continues until Nui tells her to stop, even if the one-eyed villainess wants more spanks. *After discussing her ass Zettai gives Nui some spanks, but she's still hungry for more. *Zettai mentions that Nui doesn't have much of a libido, so as punishment she shows him that she likes facesitting. He says that only canon things count, so she squeezes his nose with her fat cheeks. *After the blog is complete, Nui requests spanks and even moons Zettai. He spanks her for a short time, but she eventually has to leave to do evil. ZettaiBlog 276: Enpi-chan *Enpi-chan says that she supports her fellow perverts and calls Zettai the biggest pervert around. When he comments that she's not wearing clothing she counters with him being aroused by that fact. She also flashes her naked ass proudly. *After talking about her eyes and hair Enpi-chan rewards Zettai by putting on a pair of thick red glasses for not making her take off her hat. Chiaki asks where she was storing those and Katja implies that the glasses may have come from her "third eye". *Zettai talks about the expansion episodes, which leads to Enpi-chan rewarding him by ballooning her ass very huge. She also says that she can only do this with her ass. Zettai dives in and finishes writing that way too. Katja is jealous so when Enpi-chan offers to trade her a date with Zettai in exchange for the ass-expansion secrets she takes it. ZettaiBlog 277: Benigyo *After Zettai mentions that she never shows her ass Benigyo moons him, removing her cloth. He says that only canon things matter, even after Benigyo gives him a shameless fart that's powered up by her "mugic". *Benigyo also teases Zettai by saying that now that small children aren't watching she can do even lewder things to him. Katja wants to join too. ZettaiBlog 278: Tiffania Westwood *For the challenge Tiffania suggests butt sumo, though the three villains on Zettai's side will have to beat her for it to count. She moons everyone for the first challenge, showing her fat elf ass. *Nui challenges her first, showing off her ass and pressing their asses together. At first Tiffa has the upper hand, but Nui uses her cloning ability to create two more copies of herself to push the elf back. *Enpi challenges Tiffa next, moving her cape and showing her ass proudly. To show the superiority of asses Enpi also makes her ass gigantic and pushes Tiffa aside easily. *Benigyo then removes her cloth and uses her pink ass against Tiffa's ass. Tiffa nearly pushes her aside with all her strength, but Benigyo then releases a powerful mugical fart to defeat the elf. ZettaiBlog 279: Tomoko Sado *Tomoko mentions that Zettai wants to be her son, even if he "may" have said that just to get her to agree to the blog. She mentions that Noa came up for a pill that will allow for "Anal preg-" but her sentence is cut off by a flustered Zettai (though Tomoko finds his embarrassment sexy). *After mentioning that Tomoko once faked being pregnant in an episode she teases Zettai saying that she could have that happen for real with a wink (especially since he'd be her son which flusters him even more). She also keeps pressing the issue, teasing him further. *Tomoko then strips completely, wearing just an apron to tease him with her fat mature ass, even rubbing her bare cheeks against his face and feeling his blush. She also says later that she should adopt him for real and make all his dreams come true. ZettaiBlog 280: Utau Hoshina *After mentioning the similarities between Utau and Fate, she comments that she's lacking the huge backside. Zettai tells her to call it an ass instead, and Katja shows Utau a way of making her ass grow. This means that the Russian loli spanks the brocom idol, which Utau enjoys. ZettaiBlog 281: Sakura Yoshino *Sakura was flustered when Zettai talked about her libido. This leads to Katja mentioning the yuri portion while fondling Sakura's ass. She enjoys it, and Chiaki makes a remark that may mean that Katja does the same to her. ZettaiBlog 282: Kyouko Houin *Kyouko says that this battle will be one of seduction, and the other girls show up to battle. She starts by showing off her fat teacherly ass in a black thong, after dropping her pants. Sakura attempts to use her flat chest and Utau hugs him, but neither is as effective. Fortunately Tomoko moons without shame and orders Zettai to kiss her ass, even adding a fart that he loves. He gets very aroused and kisses her ass too. *After Kyouko leaves the girls say their goodbyes too, with Tomoko throwing a kiss and a fart to Zettai. ZettaiBlog 283: Haru *After getting blasted by Zettai's new Anger Strike attack Haru's lower clothes get torn off. This means that her ass becomes visible, at least until she flies off. ZettaiBlog 284: Shion Toudou *Zettai talks about Shion's unfortunately low libido, so she takes it upon herself to rub her ass against him without shame. He tells her that only canon things count, which she says is unfortunate but smacks her ass still. ZettaiBlog 285: Aroma Kurosu and Mikan Shiratama *After talking about their eyes Aroma and Mikan put on glasses with thick red frames for Zettai. They also mention they're planning something big. *Zettai talks about how the two idols lack ass moments in the series. They try to alter the grade by combining as an ass sandwich with his head between their fat asses. Aroma then calls forth her Aroma Culos and the two let out a huge fart. Miichiru then mentions how uncouth it was, even if it's revealed she does the same after spicy garlic ramen. Category:Anime Blogs